El Perdedor
by Traviosita9124
Summary: Tidwell reflects on his brief relationship with Reese. Crews/Reese fic. One shot. Rated T for some language, sexual implications.


A/N: I'm thinking about writing another piece like this based off the same song from Charlie's perspective. I've had this bouncing around my head for a while now; it's just a super short piece on Tidwell's thoughts about a Crews/Reese relationship. And while Charlie is indeed the star of the show, let's remember, in everyone's personal life, they think of themselves as the star. That's what I'm working on with Tidwell here. Translation of the song is at the end of the story. As always, I don't own _Life. _If I did, I wouldn't be dealing with batshit crazy Midwest weather; I'd be in L.A.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ay, ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto_

_Por tener lo que fue mío_

_Aunque el culpable he sido yo._

_Que hoy lo considero un enemigo,_

_Lamentando mi perdida en la batalla por tu amor._

_Recálcale que no duermo de noche,_

_Imaginando que en el sexo_

_Él te devora con pasión._

_Me falta valentía para admitirle _

_Que a tu lado fui un chiquillo _

_Y su hombría superó._

_Agrégale que hoy yo me revelo_

_Envidioso, egoísta, impulsivo sin control._

_Por creer que yo era el único_

_Que tú amarías ¡que estúpido!_

_Fulano con el premio_

_Y yo el perdedor…_

_**-El Perdedor, Aventura**_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tidwell knew better than to keep lusting after her.

Nearly a year ago, she had told him they couldn't keep dating, that it was inappropriate for a detective to date her superior. That if she ever wanted to advance her career, her relationship with him would bite her in the ass; no one would ever see her as a serious cop. He had heard all of the excuses, all of the lines to cut out of a one night stand without leaving a number the next morning, but that was a new one. He knew he wasn't the most handsome man, but at least he could rest assured that he'd never been dumped in favor of a job.

Until now.

What stung the most is that not right after, but soon enough after to make him pissy, she had begun sleeping with her partner, Charlie Crews. Quirky, tomato-red-hair, incredibly rich Charlie Crews. What was worse than the sting of being dumped was realizing, day by day, she was falling in love with Crews, in a way she had never really loved him. He had been a distraction for her, a nice guy to spend some time with and share a bed with, but nothing more. Crews was someone who she was in tune with, someone who she could share demons with.

Someone she wouldn't have to possibly give her career up over.

He had always relied on humor to win over women. His humor and his ability to look pathetic in certain situations, triggering their protect-and-care response; that's how he had won Dani over after the earthquake. Crews wasn't even that funny; prison must have killed his sense of humor. Pelican Bay would have done that to anyone, but yet, Crews seemed to make Dani smile and even laugh more than he had ever managed to. He had been beaten at his own game, and he couldn't stand it.

It was childish, he knew, but if he couldn't have her, he'd have as many other women as he possibly could. Preferably with dark, curly hair and dark eyed and just about her height… He could pinpoint the day they started to fall apart: the day he mentioned he wanted kids and she freaked out. That was when he started pulling away from him.

He quickly averted his eyes at the pair of the, dark and light, came into the bullpen. He tried to remember the girl he was seeing tonight, a young 20 something from UCLA who was well on her way to becoming a badge bunny. A girl named María who was lively and gorgeous and was probably only with him because he carried a gun and a badge. A girl with the right curves and the right attitude. A girl who wasn't looking for anything serious.

A girl who would never be what Dani almost was to him.

But that was okay. After 3 divorces, he was used to coming in second place.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Oh, go and tell him that I hate him and detest him_

_For having what was mine_

_Although I'm the one to blame._

_That now I consider him an enemy,_

_While lamenting my lost in the battle for your love._

_Stress to him that I don't sleep at night_

_Because I imagine that during sex_

_He devours you with passion._

_I lack the courage to admit to you_

_That at your side, I was a young boy_

_And his manliness exceeded me._

_Add that today, I reveal myself as_

_Envious, selfish and impulsive without control,_

_For believing that I was the only one you'd love-_

_How stupid!_

_No-name with the prize,_

_And me the loser…_

_**-El Perdedor, Aventura**_


End file.
